Articles made of a composite material such as carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP) may include multiple plies of reinforcing fibers at different fiber orientations. Reinforcing fibers in some plies may be oriented at zero degrees with respect to an axis of loading. The zero degree orientation provides strength in tension and compression. Reinforcing fibers in other plies may be oriented at other angles (+45 degrees, −45 degrees, 90 degrees) for shear and bearing strength.
Carbon fiber reinforced plastic may be used in place of metal, particularly in applications where relatively low weight and high mechanical strength are desirable. For instance, carbon fiber reinforced plastic is desirable for commercial and military aircraft.